


The Dawn of a New Era

by KH310-S (Author_of_Kheios)



Series: Mer-Quarium [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, CyberLife spinoff called AquaLife, Gen, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/KH310-S
Summary: A traumatic experience in Elijah's past prompts him to found an establishment dedicated to the study and research of merfolk, which most people believe are only myths. Elijah knows they're real, and nothing will stop him from learning more about them.((Co-created with Jukraft, who refuses to get an account so I can properly credit her))





	The Dawn of a New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello! In honour of Seaptember (a fall extension of MerMay created by a Discord server I'm in), I have officially begun my Mer-Quarium series! Obvi it's all about mers and their interactions with humans, and it features all our favourite DBH characters, plus some original characters from my long fic _Tread Softly and Carry a Big Gun_. Every part of this series will, for the most part, be fairly standalone; you should have no problem reading each part individually, though it might make a little more sense if you read it chronologically, just saying. XD All of it will be centered around AquaLife in some way or another, hence the series title, _Mer-Quarium_. There will be changes in tags as we go, and each story with have its own tags, so please be sure to read them every time, bc what might hold true for one story may not hold true for another. All trigger warnings will be posted at the beginning of each story in the notes, so please keep them in mind and stay safe!
> 
> Speaking of TW: slight warning for near drowning at the beginning (not a lot of description, but just in case)

~

There are many variants of merfolk, as diverse and unique as humankind. Some are friendly and curious, some crude and volatile, some are shy and quiet, some loud and obnoxious. The one thing that remains the same throughout the species, however, is the insatiable need to be more than they are. Like humans, mer seek new horizons beyond their comfort zones, ever striving to go farther, reach higher, learn more about the world in which we live. Where science has evolved at humanity's hands, creating new understandings of things we already knew, so too has magic evolved at the hands of the merfolk, giving rise to those we call 'melusine.' With the help of these melusine, including myself, as well as the generous backing of AquaLife and her founder, Elijah Kamski, we have finally reached a breakthrough in communication between humanity and merfolk, creating opportunities for both species to expand our horizons far beyond anything either side could ever imagine. We have entered the dawn of a new era, in which humans and mers need no longer fear one another; we have entered a time of unprecedented peace and learning. I, for one, am proud to be a part of it.

Dr. Joshua Kamski, PhD

~

_The water was beautiful. It called to him; every crash of indomitable dihydrogen monoxide against weather-beaten igneous stone sang a siren's call in his ears. He clambered carefully down pitted rock formations until his small, bare feet sank into soft, snow-white sand, and then he was off, streaking across the empty beach toward the crystal blue-green waves lapping gently at the stretch of sand between cliff faces. Skin slapped against soaked granules and then splashed into water, and a high laugh of glee tumbled from his lips as he surged deeper into the ocean. It lapped at his ankles, at his calves, at his knees, at his thighs; he didn't stop until everything from the waist down was enveloped in cool wetness. Sand pipers and boobies twittered back and forth behind him; seagulls crawed above; the sun beat a warm tempo of light and radiation against his back; the waves sung a sweet melody against his chest; salt danced across his tongue; diamonds glittered in reflections off the sea._

_All it took was one misstep... His foot came down wrong on a submerged rock and his ankle twisted to the side, dumping him into the water. It wouldn't have been so bad, if it weren't the unforgiving ocean; a riptide caught his legs as he went under, tugging and sweeping him out to sea before he even realised he was in danger. The panic only began when he tried and failed to kick his way to the surface. He surged upward, clawing at the water enveloping him, only for it to give way beneath his hands, taunting, cruel. The light of the surface seemed to grow further and further away, and he struggled not to let himself gasp in fear._

_How long would it take for someone to notice he was gone? Too long; they rarely paid him any attention unless it was to praise his genius and lament his immaturity. It was hardly his fault he was still a child, but that very fact might be the self-same reason he died._

_He didn't want to die; he knew what would happen to his body, but what of his mind? His consciousness? His entire essence? If he died, would it all just... vanish?_

_He renewed his futile attempts to reach the surface, knowing full well he would never make it, and yet refusing to give up. Even as his lungs burned for air and his heart pounded a dirge in his ears, even as his limbs jerked disobediently and his vision dimmed to stars, even still, he fought, until his body could no longer heed his commands. He fought, until he could fight no longer and was forced to surrender to the cold embrace of the sea._

_It was gentler than he expected, and warmer, and it cradled him like his mother once did. He could even imagine the soft, ample chest pressed against him, the slender arms, the-_

_Gold fluttered at the edge of his vision, and then the water suddenly parted around him, giving way to sweet, salty air. Stone thumped hard against his back as he choked and coughed, clearing sea water from his lungs. Gentle yet firm hands pushed and rubbed at his chest, coaxing yet more water out of his small body. Gold danced in his hazy vision, and a soft, relieved smile became a tender kiss to his temple. He fumbled to find one of the hands carefully checking him over, and cool, slim fingers slid between his own, only to catch on something; a stretch of skin between fingers much higher than normal webbing._

_A gentle, hypnotic crooning, and another kiss to his temple as he tried to rouse himself. The hand withdrew in spite of his weak attempts to maintain his grip, and he scrambled to sit up as the presence moved away. Dazed, blurry vision caught a swish of gold, and a flick of silver scales as the stunning tail of a magnificent creature vanished back into the water._

_He stayed long after he recovered, huddled on the sun-warmed stone and staring at the glittering waves intently until the sun set and night brought with her a cloak of chill. Then he finally returned to parents who hadn't even noticed his absence. But that was fine; if they wanted him to be more mature, well... nearly dying would have that effect._

_When the vacation came to an end, and he stood on the beach one last time, he stared out over the waves, as cheerful and alluring as ever, and he made himself a promise._

_"Wherever you are, whatever you are... I will find you, some day. I will return the favour."_

~

Elijah stares up at the sign as his workers finish painting the last letters with weather-proofing sealant. It isn't perfect, but he doubts this will be the final iteration of his pet project; he's spent over 20 years building up to this, and another 20 years won't bother him if that's what it takes to see his dream finally come true.

"Mr. Kamski," a low, professional voice interrupts his thoughts and he turns to face the well built man in basic tactical gear, dark hair swept back neatly, green eyes sharp and attentive.

"You must be Aluinn Kelly," Elijah greets with a faint smile, offering a hand.

"Just Allen is fine," the man corrects, taking his hand in a firm grip. "We spoke on the phone yesterday about a potential job?"

"We did," Elijah nods. "This way to my office." He turns and strides beneath the sign without waiting to see if Allen follows. Inside the building, huge empty tanks wait to be filled with briny water and coral beds, and Elijah gestures absently at them as he heads toward the back. "I'm sure you've heard the rumours be now; I intend to catch, research and preserve merfolk. That is the primary goal of this facility. However, mer are very rare and incredibly valuable to certain unsavoury members of society, and I will be needing a round-the-clock security system to protect both my own interests as well as the mer themselves. I understand you run a tight ship at your business?"

"I try, sir," Allen replies simply, glancing around at the tanks but otherwise focusing entirely on Elijah. "I'm very careful about who I hire, and discretion is my highest concern beyond the safety of my client."

"Good," Elijah says, a cool, sly smile curving his lips as he stops in front of a sturdy door carved with his initials. "But discretion hardly matters to me; let the world hear that I collect mers, if they so wish. My priority is becoming the flagship on the study of mers; I want to know everything there is to know about them, preferably before anyone else. The only place I need discretion is in the event that someone sabotages my work; I want the world to believe my institution has the monopoly on mer knowledge, uncontested. Do you understand what I'm saying, Allen?"

"I believe I do, sir," Allen nods. "How often do you expect to need my services?"

"Oh, my dear friend..." Elijah's smile turns predatory, and Allen stiffens reactively as he wonders what the hell he got himself into. "I want to hire you permanently." Unlocking the door with a scan of his hand and a number code, Elijah steps inside, leaving the door open for Allen, who stares blankly after him for a long moment.

"I- Sir?"

"Come in, come in; I don't bite," Elijah chuckles. "But do close the door behind you; what I am about to show you is not for public knowledge yet."

"Sir, I don't..." Allen trails off reluctantly as he steps inside and closes the door.

"Don't what?" Elijah prompts, opening a small cabinet and pulling out a bucket of dried fish bits.

"I- It's not my place to question my employer," Allen says stiffly, watching Elijah go to his desk and press a button.

The back wall slides down, revealing a large tank that takes up the whole space, sparsely decorated with rock formations and coral strewn about, various plants giving it life. Elijah tugs a step stool from the wall and climbs it to open a panel at the top, dropping bits of dried fish into the seemingly empty tank.

"I never did understand the 'ask no questions' philosophy," he hums, swatting his hands against his pants as he closes the panel and steps down to watch the tank. "It's pointless and only serves to make people more curious about what goes on behind closed doors. I believe in full transparency with my employees, with certain rules, of course; I will happily explain everything, so long as no one tries to interfere with things outside their purview."

"...Sir," Allen speaks up after a moment, taking the invitation to ask at face value. "Are merfolk even real? Aren't you chasing a fantasy? A myth created drunk sailors lonely at sea?"

"All stories hold an element of truth, Allen," Elijah hums, still watching the bits of fish float slowly downward. "Never, ever dismiss something merely because it sounds implausible."

"But-" Allen breaks off as a tiny creature appears from between the rocks. Shocked, he stares in silence as it darts up to grab the fish bits and then vanishes back between the rocks.

It really was tiny, barely bigger than his fist, but even he could see the human features to it, babe-like, soft and round, but humanoid nonetheless, and melding into eight tiny little nubs of tentacles.

"What...?" he breathes, stunned.

"That, my friend, was a mer," Elijah smirks, glancing at him. "A baby mer, specifically an Opisthotheusis Adorabilis, more commonly known as the 'adorable' variant of the flapjack octopus. I genuinely thought I had captured the octopus itself, one of many captures to fill my tanks with sea life before I begin searching for mer, but apparently I am beginning to collect mers sooner than anticipated. I discovered the first changes last week, and already it is far more human than it was." He faces Allen with a delighted gleam in his eyes. "Fascinating, isn't it? I've theorised that mer are born like any other sea creature, but develop humanoid features while still very young, apparently over the course of mere weeks."

"They exist," Allen says finally, voice soft with disbelief.

"Indeed," Elijah nods, sitting on the edge of his desk. "Now, about your contract... I am willing to triple my promised pay in exchange for your permanent service. There will be allowances and an exit clause, of course; I am hardly a slave driver. However, if we enter into this contract, I expect your full attention; no side jobs."

"I-"

"Holidays are of course negotiable, so long as we can agree on a skeleton crew to maintain the security of the facility."

"The... security..."

"And I am currently engaged in discussion with someone who will likely be my new Human Resources lead, but once things are straightened out, I will be more than happy to introduce you two, as I'm sure you will be working closely."

"Er, I'm not..."

"As soon as you both have had a chance to get familiar with things, I'll be leaving the majority of staff handling to you; you can decide for yourselves who and how to hire people, though I will obviously have the final say."

"Um, sir?"

"Yes, Allen?" Elijah smiles patiently and Allen hesitates.

"...Am I...? Am I really the best fit for this job?" he asks finally, forcing the words past his lips. He glances past Elijah at the tank, where the octopus mer is darting out to grab more food. "I'm not- I don't think I'm qu- qualified to... to guard... merfolk..."

"Allen, do you know how many people I have interviewed for this position?" Elijah asks bluntly. He doesn't wait for an answer. "Two hundred and thirteen, twenty-three of which were in the Navy, fourty-seven of which were Marines, and twelve of which were former Secret Service members. Not a single one has matched my criteria."

"Then why me, sir?" Allen presses, all the more confused.

"The SS were too uppity," Elijah continues, seemingly ignoring him as he mocks the former interviewees. "Oh I protected the President of the United States!" He scoffs and moves on. "The Marines were too strict; by the book is fine, until it interferes with my work. And the Navy ones were too flippant; there is a book for a reason. I need someone familiar enough with the book to know when to throw it out entirely, and from your history, you have no problem with that."

"I-" Allen flushed. Every time he'd done things his own way, he'd gotten in trouble, if not fired; being reminded of his failures made him want to walk out right then and there.

"Allen, you saw the name of my company, didn't you?" Elijah asks, suddenly switching tact.

"I- Yes, sir."

"What is it called?"

"AquaLife, sir."

"Do you know why?"

"...Because... you're researching marine life?" Allen offers hesitantly.

"Yes, but it's more than that," Elijah says, standing. "Water _is_ life; humankind cannot survive without it. Neither can merfolk. Water is a link that ties us all together; without it, none of us can exist. Humanity and merfolk are far more similar than we want to admit, and I fully intend to be the one to throw open the door between our worlds. I am going to be treading an untouched path, and I need someone with me who isn't afraid to ask questions, to push back, to do things their own way as needed."

"I ca- That isn't my job, sir," Allen protests, wanting to give in but not yet daring to believe in something too good to be true.

"Your entire job is to be inventive," Elijah counters, stepping closer. "You job is to react to human unpredictability, to come up with solutions to new problems the moment they arise; confining you to 'the book' only stifles your intelligence. Let me give you an open range to do what you're good at."

Silence falls in the small office, broken only by the ever-present hum of machinery.

"...If... If I accept this job," Allen says slowly after a long moment of thought, "what would my duties be?"

Elijah grins, victorious, and returns to his desk, waving at the chair across from his own. "Have a seat, my friend; let's talk details."


End file.
